Dodge Ball
by Marchioness of Trannsylvania
Summary: When Class B plays dodge ball...remember, at some point from the end, it does not end good. NM, hints of RH :ONESHOT: Might be OOC


* * *

Dodge ball

Tachibana-san owns GA

-

-

-

"_Mikan…watch out…" "HUWAAAAAAHHHH!!! SAVE ME HOTARU!" Natsume twitched, "Ah, Gomen Mikan-chan!" He looks pissed, "Uh, Natsume-san…it was an accident…" "Accident my ass…" the ball flared up… "AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Everyone knows when Mikan's Class plays dodge ball; all respects were thrown out in the window and into to the dumpster.

* * *

"Well class, today, will be your free—what am I talking about, you guys can go play dodge ball for all I care…"Narumi-sensei said as he went out the classroom. The class stared at the door before erupting into loud cheers. Not really caring about what's wrong with Narumi-sensei.

Mikan took the Alice ball she'd been hiding somewhere in the classroom, "Who wants play dodge ball with me?" she asked. Natsume, Sumire and almost all of them stood up. "Erm, so who are the captains?" Mikan asked while scratching her head.

"Baka…" Natsume muttered. "Shut up, Natsume-kun!" Mikan retorted. Mochu had been sort of depressed this few days, so he glared at Mikan, "Mikan, you and I are captains!" he shouted a he pointed to her. Mikan glanced at him, "Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

"Eight Teams. Just like the last time." Mochu announced, Mikan puppy dog pouted at Hotaru. "Hotaru, join with me!" she pleaded. Hotaru sighed, "Fine, but this is the last time. Got it?" "Koko, join us, please?" Mikan asked using the same method with Hotaru. Koko agreed. Permy decided to join with Mochu, along with some of the others.

Mikan had 7 members, she needed only one left. Mikan ran to Natsume. "Natsume-kun, join me, please?" Natsume agreed, because she was too cute to resist…and he gets to see her panties…What a pervert.

* * *

The game started, Hotaru threw the ball and it hit Yuu accidentally. Yuu got freaked out when he saw Hotaru's eyes glistened. Mochu growled, and tried to hit Mikan with his levitation alice, forgetting Mikan has the nullification alice. The ball went straight to her arms and she caught it.

Mikan was dumbfounded wondering why Mochu was pissed off of her. "Throw the ball, Ichigo-kara." Natsume said. Mikan grew red and shouted angrily at him. She threw the ball so hard it hit Permy on the face and it bounced off to the other member of Mochu's team. Natsume smirked.

Mochu's team had only 5 members, while Mikan's team still had 8. The odd's only angered Mochu more as he threw the ball with almost equal force as Mikan's and hit Kitsuneme on the face. Koko was staring into space as the ball bounced and hit him too.

"Kitsuneme-kun! Koko-kun!" Mikan shouted, the two boys were apparently seeing stars and Misaki's face. Mikan sweatdropped.

-

-

-

Mikan's team now only had 4 members and Mochu's team has 3. Ruka was now holding the ball, he threw it and it hit the student infront of Mochu, Mochu apparently has forgotten he has levitation. Mochu threw the ball to Ruka, the ball was coming so fast Ruka was frozen at the spot. The ball hit him on the shoulder. Natsume sighed, he thought the ball was hitting his best friend's face. Ruka fell back, he also had swirly eyes. Many animals rushed him to the nearest animal hospital.

The vet's were wondering why the heck was there a person in the animal hospital. But they shrugged and healed him.

Hotaru looked at the direction of Ruka. She sighed. Now it's 3 vs 2. Hotaru threw the ball to Usami, she, like Iinchou, was petrified like she was going to die when she saw the glint on Hotaru's eyes. The ball hit Usami on the forehead, causing a huge bump. Mochu blinked and smacked his forehead. He picked up the ball and threw it hard and fast to Mikan.

"Mikan…watch out…" Hotaru said as Mikan was wide-eyed, "HUWAAAAAAHHHH!!! SAVE ME HOTARU!" she shouted while running in circles. The ball followed her, Mikan was freaked out, she had forgotten about her nullification alice. The moment she stopped running, the ball hit her in one of the places girls doesn't like getting hit at.

Mochu blinked, he just realized he had hit Mikan on her chest…he started to shake violently, he glanced at Natsume who was twitching. "Ah, gomen Mikan-chan!!!" he cried to Mikan who was covering her chest area from pain, "Ughh, it's…alright…Mochu-san!" she weakly said. Natsume helped her up.

He looked pissed, "Uh, Natsume-san…it was an accident…" Mochu tried explaining. But Natsume was so pissed, he picked up the ball, and the ball flared up like a burning building.

"_Accident my ass…"_ The ball flared up even more.

Mochu started sweating, he was so gonna die.

Natsume threw the ball so freaking hard and fast, the ball…flared up even more again!

In Mochu's eyes, everything was in slow motion. The ball was approaching him, he started screaming.

In Hotaru's eyes, Mochu was going to hell.

In normal pov… "AHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Mochu as he flew all the way up to heaven…and exploded…

All the Class B students who were not in the game and was eliminated, were wide eyed.

The smoke cleared up, and Natsume came carrying Mikan bridal style.

Everyone scooted away from the two, especially from Natsume. Well, except for Hotaru who was carrying a camera.

Natsume set Mikan down, "You alright, Polka?" he asked, Mikan nodded, letting the insult pass. She smiled to him, "Thanks Natsume-kun." She said. Natsume's face was suddenly very close to her, Mikan was also closing in.

The moment their lips touched, they drew back quickly, but they slowly relaxed and deepened the kiss.

Hotaru was wasting no time and caught every angle of the kiss. The other students were shocked again and looked away. Mochu came down from the heavens, smelling like BBQ.

¾ of the Class B students looked at him hungrily and chased him around the campus. Mochu cried, _what did I do to deserve this?!?!_

* * *

Ruka woke up to find like almost have of the animals staring at him lovingly. He got scared and fainted…the bunny that he was always with just sort of kissed him on the cheek with its nose.

* * *

"_**So polka, since when did you decided to wear lollipop panties?"**_

"_NATSUME!!! SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"_

"_**But I'm your pervert right?"**_

"…_Whatever…"_


End file.
